Lancer (Ibaraki-douji)
Summary Lancer is a Lancer-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in Fate/Grand Order. Lancer's True Name is Ibaraki-douji, one of the most infamous Oni of the Heian Period and a subordinate of Shuten-douji on Mt. Ooe, being the sole survivor of the attack launched by Minamoto no Yorimitsu. Normally summoned as a Berserker, she was changed into a Lancer by Shuten to better fit the summer season. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with Encomium Moriae Name: Lancer, Ibaraki-Douji, Banana Oni Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Lancer-Class Servant, Anti-Heroic Spirit, Oni Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled spear user, Magic, Berserk Mode and Rage Power, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Weapon Creation (Able to create up to five spears with Encomium Moriae), Power Nullification (Able to nullify magical defenses and barriers with Encomium Moriae), Explosion Manipulation (With Encomium Moriae), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg) and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Has B+-Rank Strength, making her stronger than her Berserker self. Can fight against Dantès). Higher with Encomium Moriae (A B++-Rank Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm, making superior to Great Grudge of Rashoumon and C-Rank Noble Phantasms like Triple-Linked Crane Wings), Encomium Moriae Ignored conventional durability (Encomium Moriae bupasses physical and magical defenses and barriers) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has D+ Rank Agility and should thus be slightly faster than Servants with D-Rank Ability such as Zhuge Liang and Iskandar) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servant is stronger than the strongest human) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: Very High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana), virtually tireless as long as she has magical energy Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with her spear, Several dozen kilometers with Encomium Moriae (Has a maximum range comparable to a thrown Gáe Bolg) Standard Equipment: Spear Intelligence: Despite having her Servant Graph altered and her personality changed to being more carefree, Ibaraki still retains the majority of her combat skill coupled with a more composed mentality due to her Mad Enhancement being lowered with her new class Weaknesses: Cannot attack while in Spirit Form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Encomium Moriae: In Praise of Folly - Returning Bridge Ichijō The Noble Phantasm of Ibaraki-douji in her swimsuit, beating up the target while ignoring their defenses and piercing through Bounded Fields. Remembering the events that happened at the Ichijō Bridge, her blood stirs from the anger in her heart, and then she instantly breaks her target's magical defenses. When its True Name is released, she fires the full strength of her Heian Rocket Punch, which is, Sōgenbi just like when she was a Berserker. Five spears manifest at the same time, forming "five huge fingers" that turn into a massive fist, and then she strikes with an uppercut. Her enemies are launched high into the sky and shine brilliantly like fireworks in the summer night sky. Class Skills *'Mad Enhancement:' A class skill that raises basic parameters in exchange for hindering mental capacities. In some cases, it can also seal away other things like Personal Skills or even Noble Phantasms. Due to her D-rank, Mad Enhancement boosts her Strength and Endurance parameters, but normally robs much of her linguistic ability and makes it difficult for her to keep track of complex thoughts. However, because it can combine with the characteristics of an oni-kind, its power is exceptionally controllable and thus her reasoning is still intact, and she can calm down and have a normal conversation. *'Magic Resistance:' A skill that grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Ibaraki's Rank C magic resistance cancels spells with a chant below two verses. However, High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals will pierce right through it. Personal Skills *'I Will Not Go Home Yet!:' The Disengage skill that had evolved to a certain extent. The ability to break away from combat. Due to Ibaraki's B++-Rank in this skill, she is very likely to be able to successfully complete a tactical retreat, returning the conditions of the battle back to how they were at the beginning. *'Demonic Magic (Water):' An altered form of the skill that expresses the demonic nature of an oni. The nature of the Mana Burst is "water". By suffusing her body and weapons with mana and ejecting it with every movement, Ibaraki-douji is able to greatly enhance her already impressive strength, speed, and durability. While normally the Mana Burst ability given through this skill is called "Heat", Ibaraki's manifests instead as water flowing around her being. *'Summertime Trouble Girl:' This skill's canonical effects are currently unknown. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fate Category:Fate/Grand Order Category:Nasuverse Category:Servants Category:Spirits Category:Demons Category:Evil Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Magic Users Category:Berserkers Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Possession Users Category:Telepaths Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Fate Users Category:Summons Category:Tier 6 Category:Rage Users